


K-2SO dances

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Humor, Inspired by..., Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22002709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: During a talent show, K-2SO is dancing cause the crowd to get angry.
Kudos: 2





	K-2SO dances

K-2SO walked to a stage wearing a blue leotard.

K-2SO began to dance as ballet music played

The birds were chirping

But it turned into electro music as he started dance awkwardly.

K-2SO shakes his butt

A woman's jaw dropped

"What the!?-"

A old lady covers her granddaughter's eyes.

They started throwing tomatoes at K-2SO

K-2SO growled "You idiots! You don't even know talent!?"

The crowd said "No talent no talent no talent!"

K-2SO walked away in anger

The End


End file.
